Breaking Point
by I AmNumberZero
Summary: After an 11 year journey across the world learning the meaning of the fight, keitaro pays his grandma a visit. Only to find he inherited Hinata-sou, and discover a hidden evil to his fighting style. He must care for the dorm and purge the darkness within.  *technical difficulties are impeding progress, wait patiently*
1. The start of something new

A/N: My stories are horrible, that's all that can be said.

I'm working on expanding my chapters and elaborating more on the story. In other words fixing all issues with them.

Based on an idea given to me by kurama's review of fight hina.

Prologue: "Goodbye"

"How long has it been?" asked Keitaro. "11 years, of training, meditating, and traveling the world. I never regret the decision to take you under my guidance and tutelage in the arts of ansutsuken. It is hard to teach you while still learning myself." said a tall muscular man in a tattered white karate gi. "I hope I can be as good as you one day."said Keitaro as he looked to the sunset, thinking of all the fighters he encountered on his journey. "I was never good at saying goodbye."

Keitaro looked to the side and saw only a note where his master stood.

"_I know you can find the answer on your own."_

_-Ryu_

'Wrong note' thought Keitaro.

He saw the Hinata apartments in the distance. Wrinkling the note in his hand he thought 'I should pay granny a visit.'

End

(A/N): That's much better wouldn't you say.

Comments, complaints, Ideas just send me a message.

Zero out.


	2. A Strange offer

A/N: I completely rewrote this chapter and reshaped the plot to make it last a long while, my other story will also probably be rewritten or expanded, expect slow updates because I have no internet.

Keitaro wears a black gi, and looks like SFA3 evil Ryu with some Keitaro like features. And SSF4

Evil Ryu when angry.

Thank you to those who subscribe(d) to this story.

After parting ways with his master, Keitaro headed towards the hinata apartments to pay his granny a visit. After walking through all of the city of hinata he encountered the long path of steps of the apartments 'Child's play.' Keitaro thought to himself. He sprinted up the stairs in under a minute; only to discover a blue haired girl sweeping the outside of the apartment.

"Epp!" was her only response, "Excuse me miss," Keitaro said while rubbing the back of his head. "Is there a Ms. Hina Urashima on the property."

"N-n-not at the moment" squeaked the bluenette

"May I ask where she went." asked Keitaro.

"O-on v-vacation..." said Shinobu in a voice almost as ow as a whisper.

"Is Haruka Urashima there?" asked Keitaro.

"She'll be back in a while, your welcome to come inside to wait." suggested Shinobu as she noticed the man starting to sit on the floor. "That would be nice, thank you." he replied as he jumped up on his feet.

"I-its nothing" responded Shinobu with a faint blush.

Naru decided to take a brake from studying to take a look outside, all was normal except one thing...

There was a MAN talking to Shinobu. A GROWN MAN.

'Who is that talking to Shinobu?' Naru asked herself, 'Doesn't seem right, better check this out.'.

Naru walked to the dining room and over heard a bit of their conversation

"The hardest part is learning to build enough stamina to -"

Naru immediately burst through the door, "What are you doing exposing a minor to this filth!" she yelled.

"Oh, excuse me we talking about martial arts, sorry for the misunderstanding." said Keitaro unfazed.

"Oh my apologizes Naru-sempai, this is Keitaro Urashima; Harukas' nephew." said Shinobu. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance." said Keitaro in a cheery manner.

Naru took a long look at the man sitting in front of her, "What did you need to talk to her about?" she asked. "I need a place to stay for about 2 months to-", "You can't stay here!" interrupted Naru "Oh and why not?" asked Keitaro, "This is an all girls dorm, you don't see anything wrong with that?"

"I can stay in the annex and stay away from the main complex." Keitaro suggested.

"B-but it's not right for a man to stay in all girls dorm!" yelled an irate Naru

"What's all the commotion?" asked Haruka who appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello Aunt-"

WHAP!

"What did I say, about 'aunt'." said the ever stotic Haruka. "I know, old habits die hard." mumbled Keitaro. "Naru I see you meet my nephew, so why are you here Keitaro?" questioned Haruka.

"I need a place to stay for about 2 months, just in time for a fighting tournament.". Haruka gave Keitaro a strange look "Still living the life of a fighter?" before Keitaro could answer she shut him up by cramming her fan in his mouth "This lifestyle of yours' is leading you nowhere, me and granny Hina have decided you need some security in your life your martial arts master has a rich friend to help him out and a duffel bag filled with all national currencies, he is prepared for all situations, and well you..." Haruka motioned to Keitaro "... aren't him."

"That's why we have a job for you, but we need to know if you can handle it. Your first day is today, you are the owner of this property."

"T-Th-This is all mine?" Keitaro sputtered as he started signing the last of the forms "This is going to be great.."

End Chapter 1

Any comments, complaints, concerns can be expressed in a review.

Thank you.


	3. First day on the Job

First day on the job

It was very obvious to haruka that keitaro would have a tough time trying to earn the trust of the residents of the inn. The first impression was always important, if he blew this, forgiveness would be the last thing on his mind. She hoped he would be mature about this.

-—-

"Is this everyone?"  
"For now it is."  
"Well, I guess this works."

Keitaro was a bit dismayed at the lack of residents, the inn was a popular place for many years, usually booked to capacity and roaring with life, but this sight in front of him was an eye opener. "I'd like to introduce myself to you all, I'm Keitaro Urashima and I'll be your new dorm manager. Any questions?" He eyed all four tenets hopefully.  
"Why are you wearing that gi?" Asked a fox eyed woman.  
"Because it's all I had in the world up until recently." Answered keitaro.  
"Did you go to school in any capacity? You don't look very bright." Said a very hotheaded redhead by the name of Naru Narusegawa.  
"I've been away training with my master for the better part of my childhood, This is the first year I've been alone."  
"I see."  
He asked them to introduce themselves, but they didn't really seem in the mood, they were content to just walk back to their rooms and continue on to the days regular activities, and Shinobu walked to kitchen to prepare breakfast, leaving keitaro in the living room alone. 'It didn't go as bad as I'd thought, they did seem cold, but that's to be expected of strangers, no?' He walked out to the springs and surveyed the area. He noticed that it was improperly cleaned and somewhat slick, 'I found my first assignment...'

AN: Sorry for the lackluster update, I finally found a method to publish my chapters. Just wanted you guys to know this story isn't dead yet, sorry for the year long wait, but I know the only way to appease you is to finish this story.


End file.
